The Black Parade
by darkrose101
Summary: A songfic about Zach bringing down the Circle. Song: The Black Parade by My Chemical Romance.


**DISCLAIMER: I dont own the song or the characters**

When I was a young boy  
>My father took me into the city<br>to see a marching band

I still think about him, my dad I mean, he used to take me on walks along the small lake by our house.

He said son when you grow up  
>Would you be the saviour of the broken<br>The beaten and the damned?  
>He said will you<br>Defeat them  
>Your demons<br>And all the non-believers,  
>the plans that they have made<p>

He used to talk about how Joe had him join the Circle with him, Joe, Matt, and my dad wanted to take it down.

Because one day  
>I'll leave you<br>A PHANTOM  
>To lead you in the summer<br>To join The Black Parade

But then he left. I know something happened to him, he wouldn't leave me. He loved, no loves me. I had to complete his plan.

When I was-a young boy  
>My father<br>Took me into the city  
>To see a marching band<br>He said son when you grow up  
>Would you be<br>The saviour of the broken  
>The beaten and the damned?<p>

Yes. I had to take the Black Parade to finish the Circle.

Sometimes I get the feeling  
>She's watching over me<p>

I sat at the long table across from my mom at the Circle's dining room.

And other times I feel like I should go

I wanted to go, tell the others about my plan.

And through it all  
>The rise and fall<br>The bodies in the streets

I wondered what my father would think. What he would do, if he was still here. Seeing me witness countless bodies in the street, knowing I've watched countless murders.

And when you're gone we want you all to know

We'll carry on  
>We'll carry on<br>And though you're dead and gone believe me  
>Your memory will carry on<br>We'll carry on

But he would know, I can carry on. Even though there is a part of me that hopes he's alive, its more logical that he is dead. Even if he is. He's memory is still in me.

And in my heart I can't contain it  
>The anthem won't explain it<p>

His memory is what I have, his memory is what is motivating me to do this. Not anything else.

A world that sends you reeling  
>From decimated dreams<br>Your misery and hate will kill us all

So paint it black  
>And take it back<br>Let's shout it loud and clear  
>Defiant to the end we hear the call<p>

I walked up and down of numerous spies and assasians that I had gathered. The Black Parade.

I walked explaining every single detail of the plan. "And you are not to be quiet!" I yelled, one the spies raised there hands. "But that's just stupid! We would die!" I shook my head in disgust. "Then let us die! Let us die fighting for something right! Let us die with pride! If you think otherwise, I advise you to leave, NOW!"

To carry on  
>We'll carry on<br>And though you're dead and gone believe me  
>Your memory will carry on<br>We'll carry on  
>And though you're broken and defeated<br>Your weary widow marches

I sat at my desk in distress. I looked at the picture of my father on my desk. "Help me." I whispered softly to his picture. The memorys we shared have helped me a lot lately. But his "weary widow" still marches. But soon that will change.

On and on we carry through the fears  
>Disappointed faces of your peers<br>Take a look at me  
>'Cause I could not care at<br>All

The Black Parade was going through drills, some spies overcoming fears. Some looking disappointed at the lack of quality of the others. Grant walked up to me. "Dude, what if we die?" I took a step closer to him. "See this face?" I paused for an answer. He nodded. "Does it look like it cares?"

Do or die  
>You'll never make me<br>Because the world  
>Will never take my heart<br>Go and try  
>You'll never break me<br>We want it all  
>We wanna play this part<p>

It was the night. Jonas and Liz hacked the secruity system and before we went in, I looked towards the group of spies. "Do or die!" I yell and we run in. They obviously weren't expecting a rowdy ambush. Which was what I was going for, doing the unexpected. One came up from behind me and I threw him over my shoulder, and knocked him unconcious. Two big men came and took my arms. "Oh poor poor Zachy, mommy won't let you survive." One of them said, I turned towards him and spat in his eye. "You'll never break me asshole!"

I won't explain  
>Or say I'm sorry<p>

My mother circled me. She had the goons tie me in a chair. "Say it all ready!" She yelled, inches away from my face. "Say what?" I asked. "Say your sorry for the mess you made Zachary!" I threw my head back and laughed. She slapped me. "Why are you laughing you idiot?" she asked fiercely. "I won't say I'm sorry." I sneered. She slapped me again. "EXPLAIN YOUR ACTIONS YOU INCONSITERATE FOOL!" She yelled. Mother always had a short temper. "You won't EVER get an explaintion."

I'm unashamed  
>I'm gonna show my scar<br>Give a cheer  
>For all the broken<br>Listen here  
>Because it's who we are<p>

She grabbed an knife and drew a line from my wrist to my shoulder. "What are you going to do when people ask you where you got this?" she asked, laughing dryly. "I'm going to say I got it from fighting for what's right!" I said, smirking. I heard a cheers from outside, I had instructed The Black Parade to do so if they had seen I had disappearded. Every cheer means they had defeated another person.

I'm just a man  
>I'm not a hero<br>Just a boy  
>Who had to sing this song<br>I'm just a man  
>I'm not a hero<br>I  
>Don't<br>Care!

2 hours later I was bloody from the beating. The fight was still going on. "Okay Zachary, I think you've played hero enough for today, tell you friends to go home. Mommy has work to do." My mother said, obviously tired from this. "I'm not a hero. I'm just a boy who had to..." I trail off. Images of my father come in mind. "Who had to...?" My mother prompted. "Who had to finish his father's work." My mother laughed again. "Your father's dead Zachary. He's been dead. He's never coming back." "I DON'T CARE!" I screamed and ripped the ropes off.

We'll carry on  
>We'll carry on<br>And though you're dead and gone believe me  
>Your memory will carry on<br>We'll carry on  
>And though you're broken and defeated<br>Your weary widow marches on

I pinned my mother against a wall. "I'll carry on, he may be dead, but he's still here. His memory is still here! You, when you die, when your orginazation dies, no one, believe me no one! Will rememeber you! No one!" I yell in her face and she looks defeated, broken. She starts walking towards me. "Zach, sweetheart, I'm-I'm sorry!" she says. But I don't wait to hear it. I'm already out helping the others.

WE'LL CARRY ON.

3 months later

If anyone is to go to any of the Circle Of Cavern locations there all ghost towns. They all have broken glass, and blood on the floors. And on all of them, it says "THE BLACK PARADE" and underneath. "WE'LL CARRY ON." I and only I will know the true meaning of it.

**AN: I know, I've been working on more Songfics than it's just I've been listening to music more than before and it just gives me ideas. My chemical romance is one of my favorite band and this is one of my favorite songs of them. i advise you to listen to it! its realllllyyyyy gooooooddddd:) **

**anyway, i'm sorry if there is any grammer mistakes, i just sorta scanned it...**

**review?**


End file.
